1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to weight measurement, specifically to weight monitoring of load cells using both a hydraulic load cell and a central processing unit to interpolate data.
2. Description of Prior Art
"There is a large demand for the accurate load weight monitoring of roll off trash compactors and other containerized shipments that have a regulated shipping weight. The procedure typically utilizes a platform load cell device that weighs the truck and container being shipped before and after being unloaded to determine the weight of the payload. Using this method results in discovering overloads after the container is already loaded equiring costly unloading or unexpected fines." "Another commonly used method of determining container load weight for trash compactors is to interpolate container fullness from packing system pressure readings. Fullness estimates are then sued to assume load weight from past experience. This method fails for two reasons. First, packing pressure interpolations of container fullness vary significantly with content. Lighter contents such a cardboard yield higher packing resistance than heavier high liquid content materials. Second, packing pressures vary significantly with temperature of hydraulic fluids used in packing systems giving false readings especially in cold weather."
"Currently shippers are tying to maximize loads by filling containers completely, often overloading, while haulers are trying to avoid high overload fines and increasing revenues by frequent light loads, Since traditional load management methods fail to reconcile this dilemma, a device that continuously monitors load weight as containers are filled is needed to minimize shipper's costs through full legal loads while eliminating hauler's exposure to expensive fines."